


Do you like it?

by Yadania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadania/pseuds/Yadania
Summary: One month that they are apart...He meets her again.





	Do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot (commission) written by kierarutherford

 

 

“I miss you dearly my love, but I make one request of you. Do not greet me at the gate when I return. I wish to bathe first and I’m certain Leliana and Josephine will want my time, even though I only wish for yours. Come to my quarters after dinner. Without your armor. Please, I promise you will not regret it. I love you, Dahliana.”

 

Her letter had read, signed with her usual scrolling hand he knew well.

 

Huffing loudly, he flopped into his chair. It had been one month, one painfully long month and he ached bitterly for her. Rubbing his temples, he conceded her strange request after all she had returned and whole. That was enough for the moment. Settling down to his work he began making up for lost time. He’d spent the better part of the morning reading and re-reading over her letter. Trying in vain to sort out what she had planned. Despite his best efforts his mind wandered back to her, and the prospect of meeting her that evening. One month. It had been one month since he’d seen her last and that had been intense. She’d gone out to the Emprise Du Lion and nearly gotten herself killed by a dragon. Cringing at the thought he grumbled under his breath.

 

“Commander, Sister Leliana has sent word the council is preparing to meet in the war room.” He hadn’t noticed the bright face young scout enter. “Yes, thank you I shall leave immediately.” Rising he gathered his papers, ignoring the scout as they darted from the room. With a small stack in his hands he drew in a deep breath before crossing the bridge to the rotunda.

Solas was at his desk, sipping upon a cup of something hot as he read over another scroll. Cullen acknowledged him with a tight dip of his head before opening the door into the main hall. Life bustled about, the never-ending stream of nobility and pilgrims bent on just trying to get a glimpse of the Inquisitor. Brushing as many off as he could he pushed his way through to Josephine’s office. Arriving he noticed the Antivan woman collecting a large stack of papers as she clipped them to her writing board, “good afternoon Ambassador.” He offered a warm smile catching the subtle sign of exhaustion upon the woman’s features before she schooled them back into her role with ease. “Ah, Commander. Good afternoon. Our Inquisitor is awaiting us within the war room. Shall we?”

“Lead the way.” He waved ahead of him allowing her to pass. Leliana smiled standing at the door to the war room. “Good to see you Commander. How are you feeling today?”

“Just a small headache. Thank you.”

He forced the smile to his lips. Holding the door wide he followed in behind and assumed his position at the table. “Shall we begin?” He stated flatly tapping his papers together and resting them upon the table.

Hours passed as they went through missives, mission reports and critical decisions only she could provide. Each advisor did their best to offer their options and opinions on all matters. At some point Cullen had zoned out. His material had been covered and he wasn’t interested in the ideas for an Orlesian style ball within Skyhold. He’d made his opinion loud and clear enough that he was content to sit silently now.

Silence also gave way to him luridly staring at her. Dahliana was a petite elven woman. More shapely than others he’d met. His eyes trailed over her face, the beautiful scrolling lines of her vallaslin under her eyes. How her shoulder length, rich brown hair framed her pale face like the wings of a song bird. As she spoke she chewed upon her fingernails, a nervous habit from the usual shy girl. He couldn’t help the tilt of his lips as he lost himself in his admiration of her.

“Commander what is your opinion on the guest list options?”

Leliana’s voice was ripe with laughter as he jolted out of his lucid dream.

“I… I will require a full list of members, guards, chevalier and servants attending. Once I receive it and have a chance to pour over them I will render my opinion then.” He grinned back at Leliana. She’d hope to catch him off guard, but he had been paying loose attention, enough to avoid an embarrassing moment.

“Well done Commander,” Leliana smiled wide. “I believe we are done for now. Dinner should be soon, and you look like could use a proper meal. Travel does not do the stomach well.” Leliana bowed her head as she collected a few papers and calmly left the room.

Dahliana looked up, capturing his eyes with hers, “I am famished. The sooner we dine the better.” Her cheeks tinted a soft pink as she winked at him and calmly followed Josephine out the doors, leaving him alone in the war room. Sighing heavily, he too collected his papers, but his return to his office was slower. One month had been too long and it have been a struggle to keep his distance from her. How she dipped at the hip to look at the war table, how she’d leaned to the side and exposed the curve of her backside. It was driving him mad.

Arriving at his tower he noticed the fresh pile of letters upon his desk and groaned. He’d worked himself into a half tizzy along the route and his loins ached. Pulsing and bound within his leather he was in agony. Peeking about he locked two of the three doors. Dinner would arrive soon, and they would simply place the tray upon his desk. There was time for him to change and tend to himself in his loft, if he was silent enough.

Climbing his ladder, he discharged his armor upon the stand with little ceremony. He felt like his skin was burning. Cupping himself over his breeches he gasped at the sudden rush of excitement. Soon, but not soon enough he would join her in her quarters and he wanted to maintain some semblance of proper decorum.

Freeing himself from his pants he took himself in hand. There was no slow teasing or build up of pleasure like when he thought of her all those days she was away. No this was carnal need. Stroking himself he was panting heavily, “Dahliana,” he groaned out as he spilled over his fist. “Not enough…” he groaned as he cleaned himself up. Only she would do, and he was now more than painfully aware of it.

Changing into a loose shirt and linen pant he slid down the ladder back into his office. Sure enough there upon his desk was a steaming bowl of stew with some bread and cheese. His tankard was full, and he set about to reading and eating.

When he was finished he rose, wiped away any crumbles and blew out his candles. He could barely contain himself as he walked across the way towards the main hall. His heart was beating a thousand miles a moment as he took each stride quicker and quicker. Once inside the main hall he was glad it was nearly empty. Only the two guards that patrolled remained. Making a straight away for her quarters he pushed through the first door. Pausing he turned and latched it. There would be no interruptions tonight.

He did the same with the second door, “Dahliana?” He called out as he tried not to look over eager, taking each step one at a time. “Cullen? I’m waiting.” Her voice was like a choir as he came around the bend to climb the last of the steps. “Dahliana I…” his words died on his lips when he caught sight of her. Standing by the hearth she was leaning against the wall, one hand upon her hip, digging into the thin band of a pair of lacey smalls. Her other hand was up near her mouth, one lone finger nail nipped between her pearly teeth. Upon her lithe frame was a delicate long smoky lace garment. Akin to a dress but obviously not meant for wearing outside of the bedroom. It was sheer. So, sheer he could make out her dusky nipples and he had to swallow hard to focus his brain. Her breasts were squeezed together and lifted giving an ample amount of cleavage. Blinking a few times, he noticed the entire top was secured by a thick ribbon tied tightly about her ribcage.

“Do you like it?” She toyed with her fingernail, her other hand slipping and dipping the band of her smalls down past her hipbone and all he could do was groan. “It’s been one month…” he managed to barely get the words out as he stalked towards her. “One month away from you and you… you tease me. Is it wise to do so?” Even as he spoke the words he wasn’t entirely sure if he was asking her the question or himself.

“I believe it to be incredibly wise,” she grinned back as she took a step towards her bed. “Unless you aren’t interested…” her hand trailed from her lips down the plunge of pump cleavage to the ties. Curling the fabric about her finger she swayed her hips as she took several more steps towards her bed. “I can remove it, if it offends.”

“It will be removed momentarily.” That same devilish smirk graced his lips as he reached for the hem of his shirt. Tugging it up and over his head he tossed it towards the couch. “Dahliana, do you…” He’d paused briefly always wanting to be sure before moving forward. He needed her consent, her need to be equal to his own. “Yes.” She nodded as she tugged lightly at the ties. As the bow unfurled and the gossamer lace loosened she just kept the fabric clinging to her breasts. The long flowing bell sleeves slacked down to her wrists, the shoulders slipped over and hung halfway down her back. Turning from him she chuckled at his guttural growl. Her smalls cupped her rear, exposing half her arse, framing it perfectly. “Do you like it?” She sighed, looking over her shoulder as he continued to pace towards her.

“You are beautiful,” he purred as he closed the distance, wrapping his arms about her waist. Skimming his hand over her and material, he enjoyed the richness and softness of it before continuing. Cupping her jaw, he pulled her back to press a searing kiss to her lips. Moaning against him she let the ties fall, causing the shawl to flitter away down to the floor.

Breaking only to catch his breath he panted, “I want to take the night with you, slow and many, many times. Do you want that as well?”

“I do too.” She sighed, spinning in his arms. “Stay with me tonight.”

It was all he needed to hear. Capturing her mouth again, he slid his tongue over her bottom lip. She was all too eager to give to him and him to her. Tipping her back she slipped down to the bed with a giggle. Hooking his finger tips into the band of the lacy smalls he teasingly dragged them down over her thighs, pressing his lips to as much exposed skin as he could, reveling in the gasps and subtle buck of her hips. He towered over her, licking his lips he pressed another sinful kiss to her inner thigh as he knelt between her knees, the fragile lace undergarment dropped to the floor beside him.

Blowing lightly against her core he grinned wide when she sucked in a sharp breath of air. Resting an arm over her hips he traced his tongue over her mound, barely swiping at her molten core. “Cu… CULLEN!” She half shrieked as he carefully parted her with his fingers, exposing the little bundle of nerves, “yes love?” He pressed another teasing kiss to her heated flesh before swirling the tip of his tongue just against her pearl. Another loud gasp and she was beginning to wriggle under him. “Ph…Please…” she could barely get the words out and he was more than happy to oblige.

Flicking his tongue back and forth, she writhed like a woman possessed under him. Sooner than he’d expected she clamped her thighs about his head, her fingers in his hair as he continued until she begged him to stop. Wiping his face off he grinned. She lay panting upon the bed, her half-lidded eyes glossy and dark. “Cullen make love to me.”

Untying his breeches, he was already hard. Using his teeth, he tugged her long lace stockings down, earning him another hum of appreciations. With each stocking removed and his pants in a puddle about his feet, he stepped out of them. She had crawled up the bed, waiting for him to follow.

Follow he did, stalking up the bed towards her he continued to lavish her skin with his lips, kissing, nipping and sucking, leaving marks only he knew of or could see. Settling between her legs he teased her entrance with just the tip of his hardened length. Dipping inside of her just barely before pulling back completely. It was a sweet torture that drove the fire inside of him, burning higher as she whimpered and begged. Carefully he pushed forward, only pulling back slightly to slick himself in her. “Are you okay, my love?” He caught the tightness of her brow and worried for her. “I’m fine. Please, don’t stop.” She gave him a sweet smile before she moaned out again.

Taking his time, he filled her fully, enjoying the sensation of her warmth tight against him. “I’ve missed you.” He groaned as he leaned down to be close to her. Brushing some of her hair back from her face he began to slowly thrust into her. Each rise and fall of his hips had her gasping, and each gasp he tried to capture with his lips. Her tongue played against his in a languid dance that matched their soft love making.

Feeling himself beginning to peak far too soon her reached for her hand, looping his fingers in hers. “I can’t…”

“Please,” she sighed softly pressing her lips to his jaw and down to his neck. “I want to feel you.” Sucking upon his neck he let out a deep vibrating purr from within the bowels of his chest. “Please,” she murmured again against the shell of his ear. It was all the convincing he needed. With her hand still firmly locked in his, he began to pick up his pace, snapping his hips forward before pulling nearly the entire way out again.

Her cried echoed through her chamber, the heat building between the two of them, locked in their lovers embrace. Skin upon skin, soul to soul as they both reached their peak together. Their voices in perfect unison calling out as their crescendo raised their passions to their fullest. Panting and satisfied he turned over, letting himself slowly come down, still inside of her. “I love you,” he sighed out, brushing some of her hair back. “I love you too Cullen,” she smiled as she brought their clenched hands together and pressed a soft kiss to where they joined.

Laying for a few quiet moments he let out a long-held breath, “you don’t have to leave for some time. I hope you dined well tonight.” Smirking wide he caught the giggle from her. “Because I plan on making walking very, very difficult for at least a day or two to come.”

“Cullen!” she laughed as she playfully batted his chest.

“And I look forward to my poor wobbly legs.”


End file.
